Dni 13-15 (2. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata odbyły się drugie nominacje, tym razem twarzą w twarz. ''Pojawiają się fragmenty z nominacji. 'Lektor: '''Najwięcej głosów zdobyli Angelika, Maddie oraz An. Każdy zareagował na to w inny sposób. Natomiast następnego dnia rozpoczęło się zadanie zakupowe związane z farmą. Czy tym razem uczestnikom uda się wygrać i zdobyć luksusowy budżet na zakupy? I kto jako drugi opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Będzie to An, Angelika, czy może Maddie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 13 ''8.31: Pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli się już budzić. Osoby śpiące w pokoju zadań przypominającym oborę nie wyglądali na zbyt wypoczętych. 'Angelika: '''Masakra… W ogóle się nie wyspałam… '''An: '''Nie tylko ty… '''Jayden: '''Wy chociaż mogliście spać na materacach… '''An: '''Były prawie tak twarde jak podłoga, więc w sumie nie zmieniły zbyt wiele. ''Nagle w całym domu można było usłyszeć pianie koguta, które obudziło resztę uczestników. 'Maddie: '''Eh, już chyba gorzej być nie mogło… '''Angelika: '''Nie narzekaj, bo jeszcze bardziej zepsujesz mi nastrój. '''Maddie: '''Ojej, wybacz „księżniczko”… '''Catherine: '''Możemy już stąd iść? '''Keira: '''Chyba tak… ''„Świnie” i „kurczaki” wyszły z pokoju zadań. Prawie od razu spotkali pozostałych mieszkańców, którzy wyglądali o wiele lepiej od nich. 'Vivian: '''Lol, jak dobrze, że my tam nie musieliśmy spać. '''Brooke: '''Bardzo dobrze… '''Maddie: '''Błagam, nie dobijajcie już tymi tekstami… '''Philip: '''To tylko jedna noc, zresztą zaraz pewnie wrócicie do normy. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Tak, ale chyba tylko wtedy, gdy się umyję i wyśpię. '''Catherine: '''Właśnie, wszyscy teraz śmierdzimy. :c '''Joey: '''Jutro będzie już wszystko w porządku… '''Catherine: '''Oby… ''10.20: Rozpoczęło się zadanie dla grupy krów. Joey, Vivian, Philip i Vicey znaleźli się w ogrodzie przy dosyć dużym stole, na którym stały cztery miski. Za nimi znajdowała się duża maszyna wypełniona mlekiem. Reszta uczestników mogła oglądać ich poczynania siedząc nieco dalej na ławkach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasze zadanie polega na zrobieniu w ciągu dziesięciu minut jak największej ilości kremowych ciastek ze specjalnie przygotowanego mleka. Najpierw nalewacie sobie trochę mleka do miski korzystając z jednej z rur, a następnie robicie z niego ciasto z użyciem staromodnego miksera na korbkę. Później podajecie gotowe ciasto farmerom, którzy muszą uformować z niego małe ciastka. Wszystko jasne? Zaczynajcie! ''Czwórka uczestników od razu nalała sobie jak najwięcej mleka do misek. Następnie zaczęli energicznie miksować mleko. 'Vivian: '''Lol, czy tylko dla mnie jest to dosyć dziwne? '''Allie: '''Dobrze, że nasze zadanie nie było takie skomplikowane i trudne… '''Brooke: '''Ale i tak nie poradziłaś sobie wtedy zbyt dobrze. '''Allie: '''No wiem… ''Po chwili nieco zmęczeni uczestnicy przekazali już trochę ciasta farmerom. Brooke i Andrew zaczęli robić małe ciastka, a następnie wkładali je do opakowań. 'Joey: '''Nie idzie nam to najlepiej… Powinniśmy trochę przyspieszyć. '''Philip: '''Nie jest chyba aż tak źle… '''Andrew: '''W sumie nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyście robili to szybciej. ''Po kilku następnych minutach zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący, że czas się skończył. Philip, Joey, Vicey i Vivian odetchnęli z ulgą, natomiast Andrew i Brooke skończyli pakować ostatnie ciastka. 'Vicey: '''Boshe, to było okropne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało wam się uzyskać minimalną ilość ciastek. Niedługo jeszcze wszyscy będziecie mieli okazję do tego, by poprawić ostateczny wynik zadania i mieć większe szanse na wygraną. Na razie możecie trochę odpocząć. '''Vivian: '''Już zaczęłam się bać, że będzie tego za mało… '''Joey: '''Mimo wszystko zdobyliśmy minimalną ilość, więc wcale nie jest tak dobrze. Ale na szczęście będziemy mogli jeszcze zawalczyć o więcej. ^^ ''12.46: Ryder, Angelika i Philip prawie cały czas od zakończenia wcześniejszego zadania leżeli sobie w sypialni. 'Ryder: '''Ale nudy… Pogadajmy o czymś… '''Angelika: '''Ja może powiem tyle, że jeśli odpadnę, to liczę na to, że będziecie próbowali pozbyć się Maddie i Brooke… Vicey i Catherine na pewno wam w tym pomogą. '''Ryder: '''Spoko, skoro tak bardzo chcesz… Ale przecież wiesz, że zostaniesz tu z nami. :D '''Angelika: '''Może zostanę… Tak czy siak mam nadzieję, że będę mogła na was liczyć. '''Ryder: '''Nam zawsze możesz ufać, prawda Philip? '''Philip: '''No jasne. :P '''Angelika: '''To świetnie. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to wspólnie pozbędziemy się tych wszystkich kretynek i wtedy będzie można cieszyć się tu pełnią życia. '''Philip: '''A nie przeszkadza wam to, że robią się tu takie mocne podziały? '''Angelika: '''Niekoniecznie… Wolę ciągle unikać kontaktu z tymi, których nie lubię niż na siłę spędzać z nimi czas. '''Ryder: '''Angelika ma rację. Jeśli wiemy, że nie dogadamy się z niektórymi osobami, to nawet nie warto zaczynać z nimi jakiejkolwiek rozmowy… ''16.12: Andrew i Brooke zostali wezwani do pokoju zwierzeń. Reszta uczestników w tym czasie musi przebywać w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Czas na przedostatnią część waszego zadania. Wiecie już jak sprawują się wszystkie zwierzęta na farmie. Na pewno zauważyliście, kto radził sobie lepiej, a kto gorzej. Teraz musicie wytypować z każdej grupy po jednej osobie, która według was była najsłabsza. '''Brooke: '''Cóż… Wśród kurczaków na pewno najgorsza była Allie. '''Andrew: '''Zgadzam się. Z krów Vicey niezbyt dobrze sobie radziła i była chyba najwolniejsza… '''Brooke: '''Natomiast ze świnek An i Angelika byli dosyć kiepscy. '''Andrew: '''Ja bym wytypował Angelikę, bo wyraźnie było po niej widać, że nie chciało jej się uczestniczyć w tamtym zadaniu. '''Brooke: '''No, dokładnie… Jest leniwa jak zawsze. '''Wielki Brat: '''Więc Allie, Angelika i Vicey zostały według was uznane za najsłabsze ogniwa na farmie. Za moment zostaną zaprowadzone do specjalnego pomieszczenia, gdzie przejdą specjalne szkolenie. ''Po chwili trzy dziewczyny przeszły do nieco mniejszego pokoju zadań i usiadły przy małym stoliku. Każda z nich dostała tablicę oraz mazak. Usłyszą kilka pytań i ich zadaniem będzie napisanie, który uczestnik według nich jest poprawną odpowiedzią. Ich odpowiedzi muszą zgadzać się z tym, co powiedzą farmerzy, którzy chwilę wcześniej będą odpowiadać na te same pytania w pokoju zwierzeń. Reszta uczestników ogląda poczynania dziewczyn na telewizorze w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Pierwsze pytanie brzmi: Gdybyście mieli taką możliwość, to którego nominowanego uczestnika uratowalibyście przed eliminacją? '''Brooke: '''Cóż… Ja chyba ocaliłabym Ana. '''Andrew: '''Ja też. :D ''W tym czasie Allie, Angelika i Vicey usłyszały to samo pytanie, czyli kogo Andrew i Brooke uratowaliby przed eliminacją. Dziewczyny zapisały imiona wybranych osób, a następnie zaczęły pokazywać do kamery swoje odpowiedzi. 'Angelika: '''Na pewno wybraliby Ana. '''Vicey: '''Ja też tak uważam. ^^ '''Allie: '''A według mnie Maddie… ''Nagle Allie została oblana małą ilością czerwonej farby. 'Angelika: '''To chyba oznacza, że my odpowiedziałyśmy poprawnie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Kto według was jest najbardziej leniwy? ''Dziewczyny znowu zapisały na swoich tablicach imiona wybranych osób, a następnie ujawniły swoje odpowiedzi. 'Allie: '''Wydaje mi się, że ja… '''Angelika: '''Ja wybrałam siebie… '''Vicey: '''Ojej, ja też wybrałam siebie. <3 ''Tym razem Allie i Vicey zostały oblane farbą, co oznacza, że tylko odpowiedź Angeliki zgadzała się z odpowiedzią Brooke i Andrew. 'Angelika: '''Haha, jestem w tym świetna. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Który uczestnik jest najsympatyczniejszy? '''Vicey: '''Według mnie Keira. ^^ '''Allie: '''Keira… '''Angelika: '''W końcu się zgadzamy. Ja też napisałam, że Keira. ''Nikt nie został oblany farbą, więc dziewczyny ucieszyły się ze wspólnego sukcesu. 'Wielki Brat: '''Kto według was zgłosił się do programu tylko dla sławy? '''Angelika: '''Brooke. '''Vicey: '''Ryder? '''Allie: '''Ja napisałam, że Angelika… ''Vicey i Angelika zostały oblane farbą, więc tylko Allie odpowiedziała poprawnie. 'Angelika: '''Wcale się nie zgłosiłam dla samej sławy… '''Wielki Brat: '''Ostatnie pytanie. Kto może mieć największe szanse na długi pobyt w tym domu? '''Vicey: '''Mejbi Keira… '''Allie: '''Ja myślę, że Jayden… '''Angelika: '''Ja wybrałam Philipa. ''Tym razem cała trójka została oblana farbą. 'Wielki Brat: '''Farmerzy powiedzieli, że może to być Joey. I właśnie na tym kończymy wasze zadanie. Zdobyłyście połowę punktów, więc dostajecie trochę pieniędzy, które zostaną dodane do zdobytych już przez was pieniędzy w trakcie całego zadania zakupowego. ''17.10: Nadszedł czas na ostatnią część dwudniowego zadania. Na prawie całej powierzchni ogrodu została rozłożona folia, na której jest błoto. Po jednej stronie folii znajdują się trzy duże skrzynki ze zwierzęcym nawozem, natomiast po drugiej stronie są puste worki. Zadaniem uczestników jest przeniesienie jak największej ilości nawozu (przebiegając po śliskim błocie) w celu napełnienia worków. Z każdej grupy zwierząt uczestniczą po dwie osoby. Do zadania zostali wybrani Joey i Philip (z krów), Jayden i Keira (z kurczaków) oraz Ryder i Maddie (ze świń). Pozostałe osoby jak zawsze mogą oglądać ich poczynania siedząc nieco dalej na ławkach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gotowi? Czas start! ''Philip, Jayden i Ryder jako pierwsi nabrali trochę nawozu na łopatę i w miarę ostrożnie poszli do pustych worków. Jako, że każda para miała po jednej łopacie, pozostali musieli przenosić nawóz w rękach. 'Brooke: '''Poradzicie sobie! '''An: '''Tak, tym razem wygramy! ''Gdy uczestnicy zauważyli, że w miarę dobrze idzie im to zadanie, zaczęli nieco szybciej chodzić po błocie. Jednak w pewnym momencie Philip i Keira poślizgnęli się i upadli brudząc się przy tym. Szybko się podnieśli i kontynuowali przenoszenie nawozu. 'Angelika: '''Dobrze, że ja nie muszę się tak brudzić… '''Vicey: '''Co nie? Mamy szczęście. <3 ''Przez następne kilka minut każdy zdążył zaliczyć chociaż jeden upadek, ale mimo wszystko uczestnicy dosyć szybko uzupełniali worki. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, więc zadanie dobiegło końca. Ubrudzeni uczestnicy przybili sobie piątki. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mimo upadków dobrze poradziliście sobie z napełnieniem worków. Jednocześnie nadszedł moment na ogłoszenie wyników całego zadania. Przez dwa dni zarobiliście 320 dolarów. Natomiast kwota, którą mieliście uzyskać, aby zaliczyć to zadanie, to… 300 dolarów. Gratulacje! Zdobywacie luksusowy budżet na zakupy! ''Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu zaczęli cieszyć się z wygranej. Niektórzy nawet skakali ze szczęścia. 20.37: Uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie, żeby zrobić zakupy. Brooke miała tableta z listą rzeczy, które można kupić. Zaznaczała na nim rzeczy, które zostały wybrane do kupienia. 'Philip: '''Okej, musimy jak najrozsądniej wydać te pieniądze… '''Brooke: '''Dokładnie, najpierw wybieramy te najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. W kwestii zakupów możecie mi zaufać. W końcu jestem poważną biznesmenką. <3 '''Vivian: '''Przede wszystkim potrzebujemy jedzenia. A najlepiej takiego dobrego jedzenia. '''Joey: '''Przydałyby się też rzeczy do łazienki, bo zaraz może nam ich zabraknąć… ''Brooke zaczęła zaznaczać na tablecie potrzebne produkty do kuchni oraz łazienki. 'Brooke: '''Dobra, to co najważniejsze już mamy. Zostało nam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy do wydania, więc możemy wybrać sobie jeszcze jakieś słodycze albo alkohol. :D '''Catherine: '''Tak! Słodycze! <3 '''Ryder: '''Alkohol też! ^^ '''Brooke: '''Pieniędzy starczy na jedno i drugie, ale jakby co nie będzie tego zbyt dużo… '''Ryder: '''Spoko, jakoś się podzielimy tym wszystkim. :D ''23.24: Uczestnicy, którzy spędzili poprzednią noc w niewygodnych warunkach, dosyć szybko ułożyli się w łóżkach chcąc w końcu dobrze odpocząć. 'Angelika: '''Mimo wszystko zdążyłam wczoraj zatęsknić za tymi wygodnymi łóżkami… '''An: '''Ja też. Mam nadzieję, że już nie będę musiał spać na podłodze w jakimś śmierdzącym miejscu… '''Maddie: '''Ale wy nie musieliście się dodatkowo męczyć na zadaniach… '''Angelika: '''Jak to nie? '''Maddie: '''Odpowiadanie na pytania to nic wielkiego… '''Angelika: '''Bieganie z nawozem w rękach i tarzanie się w błocie to też nic wielkiego! '''Maddie: '''Nie, wcale… Ale w sumie gadaj sobie co chcesz. Ja nie będę z tobą dyskutować. ''Maddie odwróciła się w przeciwną stronę i próbowała już zasnąć. Po kilku minutach prawie wszyscy leżeli już w swoich łóżkach i chwilę później światła w sypialni zgasły. Dzień 14 10.06: Niektórzy mieszkańcy domu już nie spali i zaczynali powoli wstawać z łóżek. Vivian i Maddie poszły do łazienki. 'Vivian: '''Jutro już druga eliminacja, lol… '''Maddie: '''Eh, nie przypominaj mi… Jestem prawie pewna, że to mnie wyrzucą. '''Vivian: '''Nie odpadniesz, yolo! Ty w przeciwieństwie do Angeliki nie prowokujesz żadnych kłótni… '''Maddie: '''No wiem, ale i tak będę się stresować… '''Vivian: '''Poza tym nie możesz stąd odejść, bo kto wtedy pomoże mi w wyeliminowaniu naszych przeciwników? Allie niestety mi nie wystarczy… '''Maddie: '''Dasz sobie radę, nawet beze mnie. '''Vivian: '''No mam taką nadzieję… ''W tym samym momencie do łazienki weszła Keira. 'Keira: '''Hejka, co tam u was? '''Maddie: '''Nic nowego. Nadal jestem nominowana i nie podoba mi się to. '''Keira: '''Cóż, mam nadzieję, że odpadnie Angelika… '''Vivian: '''Lol, nie tylko ty byś tak chciała… '''Keira: '''Pewnie wiele osób czeka na jej eliminację, co jakoś mnie nie dziwi… '''Maddie: '''Niestety to wcale nie oznacza, że teraz właśnie ona stąd wyleci. '''Vivian: '''Taa, niestety… ''12.50: Uczestnicy właśnie zostali poinformowani przez Wielkiego Brata, że spiżarnia z zakupami została otwarta. Wszyscy niemal od razu się tam zbiegli. 'Vicey: '''Ale dużo rzeczy. <3 '''Joey: '''Pamiętajcie tylko o tym, że musimy się wszystkim dzielić. '''Philip: '''Myślę, że nie powinniśmy mieć z tym problemu. ^^ '''Brooke: '''To teraz możemy skorzystać z tych „luksusów” i zrobić jakiś dobry obiad. <3 ''Kilku uczestników pozabierało trochę składników i poszło z nimi do kuchni. Natomiast reszta rozeszła się do innych miejsc. Kilka minut później Jayden, Brooke i An byli w trakcie przygotowywania obiadu. Towarzyszyła im Allie. 'Allie: '''Gdybym tylko była bardziej ogarnięta, to bym wam pomagała w gotowaniu… '''Jayden: '''Na pewno jest coś, w czym mogłabyś czasem pomóc. '''Allie: '''Tak uważasz? W sumie mógłbyś kiedyś nauczyć mnie gotować. <3 '''Jayden: '''Jeśli będziesz chciała… '''Allie: '''No jasne, że będę chciała. <3 '''An: '''Tylko nie spalcie przypadkiem kuchni… '''Jayden: '''O to nie trzeba będzie się martwić. ^^ ''W międzyczasie Catherine znowu poszła do spiżarni i korzystając z okazji, że jest tam sama, wzięła trzy batony i zabrała je ze sobą do sypialni. Jedynie Brooke zwróciła na nią uwagę. 'Brooke: '''Wydawało mi się, czy Cath właśnie wzięła ze sobą kilka batonów? A co z zasadą dzielenia się ze wszystkimi? '''Allie: '''Może właśnie zamierza podzielić się z innymi… '''Brooke: '''Pójdę to sprawdzić, tak na wszelki wypadek… ''Brooke poszła do sypialni, gdzie Catherine była całkiem sama. Siedziała na łóżku i jadła sobie batonika. Pozostałe dwa były gdzieś schowane. 'Brooke: '''Hej, widziałam jak wychodziłaś ze spiżarni i niosłaś więcej niż jednego batona… '''Catherine: '''A to coś złego? '''Brooke: '''No trochę tak, bo najwidoczniej złamałaś naszą zasadę o dzieleniu się ze wszystkimi. '''Catherine: '''Serio? Eh, przepraszam. :< Nie mogłam się powstrzymać… Moja miłość do słodyczy jest zbyt wielka… '''Brooke: '''Nic strasznego się nie stało. Poza tym wystarczyłoby, gdybyś zapytała, bo pewnie znalazłby się ktoś, komu nie zależałoby na jedzeniu słodyczy, więc mogłabyś dostać ich nieco więcej… '''Catherine: '''Okej, zapamiętam to sobie… ''W tym momencie Catherine wyjęła spod łóżka dwa pozostałe batony. 'Catherine: '''Chciałam je sobie schować, żeby nikt mi ich nie zabrał… Zrobię tak jak mówisz i popytam ludzi, czy mogę to sobie zatrzymać… ''Catherine wyszła do ogrodu, gdzie przebywało dosyć dużo osób, natomiast Brooke wróciła do kuchni. 15.31: Joey, Andrew oraz An siedzieli sobie w salonie nie mając nic ciekawego do roboty. 'An: '''Chyba zaczynam się trochę stresować… '''Joey: '''Przed eliminacją? '''An: '''Taa… Chciałbym zostać tu o wiele dłużej niż do jutra… '''Andrew: '''Ja na twoim miejscu nie stresowałbym się za bardzo. Oprócz ciebie mogą odpaść Maddie lub Angelika i to właśnie któraś z nich pewnie stąd odejdzie. ''Obok chłopaków przechodził właśnie Ryder, który zatrzymał się na chwilę. 'Ryder: '''Angelika nie odpadnie, nie liczcie na to. ^^ '''Andrew: '''Musisz się wtrącać? Wcale nie powiedziałem, że chcę jej eliminacji, tylko że ona prawdopodobnie ma większe szanse na odejście niż An. '''Ryder: '''A największe szanse ma Maddie. Z tym chyba już musisz się zgodzić. '''Andrew: '''Tak, niestety zgadzam się z tobą. Zadowolony? '''Ryder: '''Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. ^^ ''Ryder odszedł od chłopaków, natomiast Andrew przewrócił oczami. 'Andrew: '(szeptem) Szkoda, że to jego nie można teraz wyrzucić… W międzyczasie Allie postanowiła wygadać się trochę w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Allie: '''Jeśli dobrze policzyłam, to jutro minie tydzień od momentu eliminacji Toma. Szczerze mówiąc już nie jestem pewna za co tak bardzo go lubiłam, ale wydaje mi się, że tylko za imię… W sumie Jayden wydaje się fajniejszy od niego i on w przeciwieństwie do Toma chyba też mnie lubi. <3 Szkoda tylko, że nie nazywa się Colton… Ale dla prawdziwej miłości będę mogła zrobić wyjątek. <3 ''17.28: Angelika, Vicey i Catherine spędzały czas w „domku na drzewie” obgadując niektórych mieszkańców domu. 'Catherine: '''Nadal nie wiem czemu Brooke tak się uczepiła tamtych batoników… '''Angelika: '''Pewnie sama chciała zjeść w tajemnicy więcej niż powinna. Kto wie czy właśnie teraz nie obżera się w pokoju zwierzeń… '''Vicey: '''Ewentualnie próbuje stworzyć „genialny” plan pozbycia się nas… '''Angelika: '''Ta kobieta niestety nie potrafi współpracować ze swoim mózgiem, więc nie musimy się o to martwić. '''Catherine: '''Ale… ja chyba czasami też nie potrafię. :c '''Vicey: '''Ale ty zawsze możesz liczyć na pomoc od swojej łonderful sister. <3 '''Catherine: '''Tak, wiem. <3 '''Angelika: '''Szkoda tylko, że głosujecie jako jeden uczestnik… Dodatkowe głosy na niektóre osoby bardzo by się przydały. '''Vicey: '''No może trochę… Ale my i tak lubimy być jednym uczestnikiem. ^^ '''Catherine: '''No, tym bardziej, że sama bym tutaj w ogóle nic nie ogarniała, a tak to mogę stwarzać jakieś pozory, że wszystko rozumiem. <3 '''Angelika: '''Zresztą i tak mamy już Allie, która cały czas nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje. '''Catherine: '''Szkoda, że jest po stronie Maddie, bo ją lubię… '''Angelika: '''Ciekawe czy jest po jej stronie z własnej woli, czy została zwyczajnie zmanipulowana. Pewnie to drugie, ale i tak niezbyt mnie to obchodzi… ''21.12: Catherine, Vicey, Maddie, Vivian oraz An byli w trakcie jedzenia kolacji. Catherine przez moment przyglądała się Maddie siedzącej naprzeciwko. '''Maddie: Co się tak patrzysz? Catherine: Zastanawiam się tylko jak ty to robisz, że się tak obżerasz i nie jesteś przy tym aż taka gruba… Vicey lekko szturchnęła siostrę. Vicey: (szeptem) Cathi, nie mów takich rzeczy, nawet jeśli to prawda… Maddie: Sama jeszcze dzisiaj nie mogłaś się powstrzymać od jedzenia słodyczy, więc może te głupie komentarze zachowaj dla siebie. Catherine: Za to ty przestań ciągle powtarzać, że jestem głupia! Maddie: Wcale tego nie powiedziałam! Weź się ogarnij… W międzyczasie wokół uczestników zebrało się już kilka ciekawskich osób. Vicey: Przecież wiemy co o nas gadasz! Vivian: Lol, wy wcale nie jesteście lepsze… Maddie: Dokładnie, same przez cały czas mnie obgadujecie! Vicey: Przynajmniej mówimy prawdę… Maddie: A ja nie mówię prawdy? Jesteście tylko dwiema tępymi siostrzyczkami, które próbują być fajne, a są jedynie wkurzające… Vicey: Szat ap, ju stjupid bicz! W tym momencie wkurzona Vicey wstała i oblała Maddie wodą. Całą sytuację widzieli już wszyscy mieszkańcy domu. An: '''Weź się uspokój dzikusko! '''Vicey: '''Nie wtrącaj się, bo tobie zaraz też się oberwie! '''Maddie: Ty na serio jesteś jakaś poj****a… Vicey już miała zrobić zamach i uderzyć Maddie, lecz w ostatniej chwili Angelika ją powstrzymała. 'Angelika: '''Nie rób tego! Chcesz zostać wyrzucona przez tą kretynkę? '''Maddie: 'Że to niby będzie moja wina? To już jej problem, że jest taka wybuchowa… 'Wielki Brat: '''Vicey, Wielki Brat zaprasza cię do pokoju zwierzeń. ''Nadal mocno zdenerwowana Vicey poszła w stronę pokoju zwierzeń. 'Maddie: '''Oj, chyba ktoś będzie miał kłopoty… '''Angelika: '''Zamknij się w końcu, zanim ja ci przywalę i będzie musiała zabrać cię stąd karetka! '''Maddie: '''Czy ty mi grozisz? '''Angelika: '''Nawet jeśli, to co? '''Maddie: '''Dobra, mam tego dosyć. Idę stąd. ''Maddie poszła do sypialni. Za nią niemal od razu poszło kilka osób. Tymczasem Vicey przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Vicey, przed wejściem do domu Wielkiego Brata zostałaś poinformowana o panujących tu zasadach. Kilka minut temu podczas kłótni oblałaś Maddie wodą oraz miałaś zamiar ją uderzyć. Takie zachowania są tutaj niedopuszczalne. '''Vicey: '''Wiem, ale musiałam się jakoś obronić, gdy ona obrażała mnie i Catherine! '''Wielki Brat: '''Ale nie możesz tego robić w taki sposób. Tym bardziej, że przez taką sytuację możesz zostać wyrzucona stąd razem ze swoją siostrą, ponieważ bierzecie udział w grze jako podwójny uczestnik. '''Vicey: '''Oemdżi, ona by mi tego nie wybaczyła! '''Wielki Brat: '''Dlatego na przyszłość postaraj się zachowywać spokój. Teraz otrzymujesz oficjalne ostrzeżenie i lepiej, żeby Wielki Brat nie widział już podobnych sytuacji. ''Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń została również wezwana Angelika. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, wiesz jakie panują tu zasady. A grożąc Maddie pobiciem złamałaś regulamin. Już pomijając fakt, że w ogóle nie powinnaś mówić takich rzeczy. '''Angelika: '''Zdenerwowałam się całą ta sytuacją… Przecież nie pobiłabym jej. Nie jestem taką idiotką. '''Wielki Brat: '''Mimo wszystko Wielki Brat nie może ignorować tego, co powiedziałaś. Poza tym już od dłuższego czasu prowokujesz kłótnie i obrażasz innych mieszkańców domu, dlatego otrzymujesz oficjalne ostrzeżenie. Jeśli twoje zachowanie się nie zmieni, Wielki Brat może nie mieć innego wyboru i będziesz musiała opuścić program. '''Angelika: '''Tak, rozumiem… ''22.44: Mimo że minęła już godzina, w domu nadal panowała bardzo napięta atmosfera. Maddie, Vivian, Allie, Jayden, oraz Joey przebywali w sypialni. 'Maddie: '''Dlaczego ja muszę mieszkać w jednym domu z takimi ludźmi… '''Vivian: '''Nie przejmuj się nimi. Może to nie będzie oryginalna rada, ale po prostu ignoruj te kretynki. Zresztą one pewnie teraz też będą cię unikać, żeby uniknąć dodatkowych kłopotów. '''Joey: '''Vivian ma rację. One mimo wszystko chcą tu zostać i raczej nie będą tak szybko ryzykować kolejnymi awanturami. '''Maddie: '''Mam nadzieję, że na serio tak będzie. Szczerze mówiąc zaczęłam już zastanawiać się nad rezygnacją… Ale i tak jutro mogę odpaść, więc jeszcze się z tym wstrzymam. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie pozwolę ci stąd odejść! '''Maddie: '''Eh, wiem, że nie pozwolisz… ''Tymczasem Angelika, Vicey, Catherine, Ryder oraz Philip siedzieli w ogrodzie. 'Angelika: '''Niech ona nawet nie próbuje się do nas jutro odzywać… '''Ryder: '''Oby tylko nie szukała okazji do tego, żebyście znowu złamały regulamin. '''Angelika: '''Jeśli będzie nas podpuszczać do kłótni, to jej w końcu też się oberwie od Wielkiego Brata. '''Philip: '''Dobra, nie zawracajmy sobie już tym głowy. Do rana emocje opadną i póki co wystarczy, że będziecie unikać ze sobą kontaktu. '''Vicey: '''Tak, z wielką chęcią będziemy udawać, że ona nie istnieje w tym domu… ''Do końca dnia uczestnicy spędzali czas w grupach, a gdy wszyscy byli już w sypialni i szykowali się do spania, panowała dosyć niezręczna cisza. Dzień 15 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Nadszedł już dzień drugiej eliminacji. Niedługo dowiemy się, kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Zagrożeni eliminacją są An, Angelika oraz Maddie, którzy z niecierpliwością czekają na werdykt. Natomiast my zobaczmy co wydarzyło się wcześniej tego dnia. Jakie nastroje panują w domu po wczorajszej kłótni? ''10.17: Uczestnicy już nie spali. Podział na grupki nadal był dosyć widoczny, ponieważ skłócone dziewczyny unikają ze sobą jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Brooke, Maddie, An i Joey przebywali w kuchni. 'Brooke: '''Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Maddie? '''Maddie: '''Trochę lepiej, ale cały czas nie mogę patrzeć na te idiotki… '''Joey: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś wróci do normy… '''Maddie: '''Taa, wystarczy, że dzisiaj odpadnę. '''An: '''Nie bądź taka pesymistyczna! Niepotrzebnie stwarzasz taki ponury nastrój… '''Maddie: '''No sorry, ale nie mam na to żadnego wpływu. '''Brooke: '''Ja też nie potrafiłam cieszyć się pobytem tutaj, gdy byłam nominowana i dodatkowo uczestniczyłam w głupich kłótniach… '''Maddie: '''Przynajmniej ktoś mniej więcej wie, jak się teraz czuję… ''Tymczasem Keira, Allie i Catherine siedziały samotnie w sypialni. Po chwili dołączył do nich Jayden. 'Jayden: '''Wy też nie macie się gdzie podziać? '''Keira: '''Tak… Większość osób jest w ponurych nastrojach… To ani trochę nie jest kawaii… '''Allie: '''Mogło być gorzej. Ważne, że nikt jeszcze nie ma myśli samobójczych… ''Jayden, Keira i Catherine spojrzeli się ze zdziwieniem na Allie. 'Allie: '''No co? Powinniśmy się chyba z tego powodu cieszyć… '''Jayden: '''No niby tak… '''Allie: '''Jak fajnie, że się ze mną zgadzasz. <3 '''Catherine: '''Za to ja cały czas głupio się czuję, bo to przeze mnie zaczęła się ta cała afera… '''Keira: '''Cóż, to prawda, ale w sumie i tak mogłoby dojść do takiej kłótni… Według mnie nie powinnaś się za to obwiniać. ^^ '''Catherine: '''Serio? Może masz rację… ''12.08: Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Hej Wielki Bracie. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Vivian. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszych wydarzeniach? '''Vivian: '''Na szczęście wszystko już się trochę uspokoiło, więc jest dobrze. Poza tym cieszę się, że nie byłam w to zamieszana. W przeciwnym wypadku skupiłabym na siebie uwagę większości osób i przez to pewnie jeszcze mogłabym zdobyć więcej nominacji… A tak to raczej mogę czuć się w miarę bezpieczna. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Czyli to jest twoja strategia na jak najdłuższy pobyt w programie? '''Vivian: '''Można by tak powiedzieć. W tym przypadku siedzenie w cieniu może bardzo się przydać… ''Po chwili Vivian wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i skierowała się do salonu, gdzie przebywali Andrew, Philip, Brooke i Vicey. 'Vicey: '''O, Vivian. Dobrze, że tu przyszłaś. '''Vivian: '''Lol, czemu? Coś się stało? '''Vicey: '''No, wczorajsza kłótnia się stała… Chciałabym się tylko dowiedzieć, czy Maddie nadal jest bardzo zła, bo szczerze mówiąc boję się trochę przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ona… '''Vivian: '''Chyba nie musisz się jej bać… Nie będzie zwracać na ciebie szczególnej uwagi. '''Vicey: '''Uff, to dobrze… '''Philip: '''A nie możecie się już jakoś pogodzić? '''Andrew: '''Nie sądzę, że tak szybko się pogodzą… '''Vicey: '''Dzisiaj na pewno się nie dogadamy, więc nadchodząca eliminacja może być dosyć niezręczna… '''Philip: '''Jeśli nadal będziecie się ignorować i usiądziecie z daleka od siebie, to nie będzie aż tak źle. '''Vicey: '''Mejbi… '''Brooke: '''A jak myślicie, kto dzisiaj odpadnie? '''Vivian: '''Ja bym powiedziała, że Angelika, ale niewykluczone, że widzowie lubią oglądać takie osoby… '''Philip: '''Ja w sumie chyba zacznę obstawiać, że to An odejdzie. Również nie należy do najmilszych, ale raczej nie podnosi zbytnio oglądalności, więc ludzie mogą na niego głosować, żeby zostawić tych ciekawszych uczestników. To tylko taka moja skromna opinia. ^^ '''Brooke: '''Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nie masz stuprocentowej racji, bo wtedy już nigdy nie pozbędę się Angeliki… Załamałabym się chyba, gdyby ona zaszła do finału. Już pomijając fakt, że nie chciałabym odchodzić stąd przed nią. '''Vicey: '''Cóż, ja aktualnie mam podobne odczucia co do Maddie… ''17.34: Niektórzy mieszkańcy domu zaczęli się już powoli szykować na eliminację. Angelika, Ryder, Andrew oraz An przebywali w sypialni. 'Angelika: '''Powinnam dzisiaj jak najlepiej wyglądać. Nie chciałabym wyglądać jak jakiś śmieć podczas opuszczania domu. '''Ryder: '''Ty przecież zawsze wyglądasz świetnie. <3 '''Angelika: '''Heh, dzięki. <3 ''Andrew i An stali po drugiej stronie sypialni i obserwowali trochę Rydera i Angelikę. 'An: '(szeptem) Czasami już rzygać mi się chce od ich tekstów… 'Andrew: '''Taa… '''Ryder: '''O czym tak szepczecie? '''Andrew: '''O niczym. Nie musisz być taki ciekawski. '''Ryder: '''Ty też pewnie chciałbyś wiedzieć, czy ktoś cię tu obgaduje… '''Andrew: '''Cóż, jestem pewny, że ty. '''Ryder: '''Nie, ja nie zniżam się do twojego poziomu i nie muszę dowartościowywać się obgadując lepszych od siebie. '''Andrew: '''Lepszych? Że niby ty jesteś lepszy ode mnie? Zabawne. ^^ ''Angelika pociągnęła ze sobą Rydera w stronę łazienki. 'Angelika: '''Daj sobie z nim spokój. Po co teraz tracić czas na kłótnie? '''Ryder: '''No, w sumie masz rację. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. ''Angelika i Ryder wyszli z sypialni. 'An: '''Aż dziwne, że ona to powiedziała… ''20.03: Wielki Brat zaczął wzywać po kolei nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń. Najpierw udała się tam Maddie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Maddie, jak się czujesz tuż przed eliminacją? '''Maddie: '''Nie ukrywam, że się stresuję. I to nawet bardzo. Mimo że mam dosyć niektórych osób, to jednak chciałabym tu jeszcze zostać. '''Wielki Brat: '''Czy byłabyś w stanie pogodzić się kiedyś z Vicey, Catherine oraz Angeliką jeśli już dzisiaj musiałabyś opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata? '''Maddie: '''Raczej nie. Poza tym myślę, że po prostu w takim przypadku już nigdy więcej bym się do nich nie odezwała i nasz kontakt by się urwał. '''Wielki Brat: '''Nawet jeśli spotkałabyś się z nimi w trakcie finału? '''Maddie: '''No tak, zapomniałam o tym… Cóż, wtedy to spotkanie byłoby bardzo niezręczne i chyba skończyłoby się na samym przywitaniu. ''Jako następny do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł An. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak myślisz, masz duże szanse na to, żeby dzisiaj odpaść? '''An: '''Sam nie wiem… Liczę na to, że o wiele większe szanse na eliminację mają Angelika i Maddie. Ale czy rzeczywiście tak jest, to trudno jest mi powiedzieć… '''Wielki Brat: '''A gdybyś miał taką możliwość, to zmieniłbyś coś w swoim pobycie tutaj? '''An: '''Na pewno starałbym się nawiązać więcej kontaktów z innymi. Dzięki temu może nawet nie byłbym teraz nominowany… No i może też miałbym więcej przyjaciół… ''Angelika jako ostatnia została wezwana do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Za kim będę tęsknić, jeśli odpadnę? Na pewno za Ryderem, Vicey i Catherine. Mam nadzieję, że utrzymamy ze sobą kontakt po programie. Natomiast na pewno nie będzie mi brakować Maddie i Brooke. O tej dwójce chętnie bym jak najszybciej zapomniała. '''Wielki Brat: '''A żałujesz chociaż trochę tych wszystkich kłótni? '''Angelika: '''Jeśli mam być szczera, to niczego nie żałuję. Przynajmniej mówię to, co myślę. Jedyny minus jest taki, że niektórzy nominują mnie za mówienie prawdy. '''Wielki Brat: '''Cóż, Wielki Brat życzy szczęścia tobie oraz pozostałym nominowanym. Już za kilkanaście minut poznacie wynik głosowania i jedno z was będzie musiało stąd odejść. ''W tym momencie nagranie z piętnastego dnia skończyło się i dalsza część programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Więc wygląda na to, że możemy spodziewać się dość niezręcznej eliminacji skoro dziewczyny nadal są skłócone. Tak czy inaczej nadszedł już czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto dzisiaj się z nami pożegna, więc w tym celu połączmy się z domem! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach czekając na wynik głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. An… ''Zbliżenie na Ana. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… ''Zbliżenie na Angelikę. 'Heidi: '''Maddie… ''Zbliżenie na Maddie. 'Heidi: '''Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na to, kto z was ma odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu z największą ilością głosów, i który odejdzie stąd jako drugi, to… ''Ponowne zbliżenie na nominowane osoby. 'Heidi: '''An. Straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi mieszkańcami. '''An: '''Serio? Ja? ''Zawiedziony An wstał i zaczął żegnać się z uczestnikami. Większość osób wyglądało na nieco zszokowanych tym wynikiem, a zwłaszcza Maddie i Angelika. 'Wielki Brat: '''An, zostałeś wyeliminowany. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''An: '''Cóż, powodzenia wam życzę… ''An wszedł po schodach na górę i podszedł do drzwi, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali go będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. An wyszedł z domu i zatrzymał się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nim, a następnie oboje poszli na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiedli. 'Heidi: '''Oto nasz drugi wyeliminowany uczestnik – An! '''An: '''Cześć… '''Heidi: '''Spodziewałeś się tego, że odpadniesz? Wyglądałeś na zaskoczonego wynikiem. Zresztą nie tylko ty, inni uczestnicy też chyba byli nieco zszokowani. '''An: '''Cóż, powiedziałbym, że trochę się tego spodziewałem, ale jednocześnie sądziłem, że może jednak zostanę w grze. Z jednej strony wydaje mi się, że w porównaniu do Maddie i Angeliki ja nie podpadłem niczym widzom, natomiast z drugiej strony dzięki tej dwójce coś się dzieje w domu… '''Heidi: '''Możliwe, że chodziło właśnie o ten drugi powód. Ale na pocieszenie mogę ci zdradzić, że jedna z dziewczyn cały czas goniła cię z ilością głosów, a w pewnym momencie nawet miała ich więcej od ciebie. '''An: '''O, to fajnie wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy chcieli mnie wyrzucić… '''Heidi: '''Oczywiście, że nie wszyscy! To samo tyczy się uczestników. Byłeś nominowany tylko przez cztery osoby. Jako, że to były nominacje twarzą w twarz, to już doskonale wiesz, kto cię nominował oraz z jakiego powodu. '''An: '''Tak, głosowali na mnie głównie za tamto złamanie regulaminu. Wkurzyło mnie to trochę, ale to już ich wybór. '''Heidi: '''A czy będzie ktoś, kogo będzie ci brakować albo z kim będziesz utrzymywać kontakt po programie? '''An: '''Szczerze mówiąc, to raczej nie będę za nikim tęsknić, ale mam nadzieję, że z niektórymi osobami pogadam od czasu do czasu. '''Heidi: '''Na zakończenie zadam ci jeszcze jedno podstawowe pytanie. Komu zamierzasz kibicować? '''An: '''Hmm… Trudno powiedzieć. Może Andrew i Joey? '''Heidi: '''Okej, dwie osoby też mogą być. Niestety czas nam się skończył, więc dziękuję ci za rozmowę i mam nadzieję, że będziesz miło wspominać pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata. '''An: '''Oczywiście. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Teraz możesz iść zobaczyć się z bliskimi, którzy czekają na ciebie na widowni! ''An poszedł w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''To tyle na dzisiaj! Spotkamy się ponownie za tydzień podczas następnej eliminacji, która tym razem będzie trochę inna. Uczestnicy na pewno nie będą się spodziewać tego, co ich czeka. Jesteście ciekawi o co chodzi? Już niedługo się dowiecie! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother